


No Weights Allowed

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Gen, JayTimKon, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The current family of Luthors, better than the last generation. Happier too and dangerous in their own ways.





	No Weights Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Most people saw this coming if they were following me on tumblr, especially the last few months.

Selina could not say exactly what made her stop her slow work out in the gym and look towards the door but since her reconciliation with Lex she had learned it was better to look and see what caught her attention rather than to speculate.

She carried one of the five pounds with her as she left the state of the art gym and ventured down the hallway out of the wing and to the common area when she finally spotted what she must have been alerted to.

Kon-El was certainly something and while the world had their opinions on who and what he was she personally liked the way Kon-El referred to himself. He was Lex’s kid, he was Superman’s son as well and his pupil but he was a Luthor and the boy did all too well in that role.

She watched as he used his powers as he made his rounds around the common room obviously looking for something. He had not been working, not little league uniform in sight. No primary colours or shirt with Superman’s crest on it.

No what he wore was simple looking jeans but she knew Lex had helped buy himself and a shirt that was plain but quality and expensive. Kon was a Luthor through and through and they had expensive tastes.

She watched him zip around checking desks and under the chairs before she made a small sigh to inform him of her presence. His head came up with his purple shirt whipped with his speed as he spotted her. She watched him freeze in place before he slowly lowered the sofa he had lifted to look under. “Don’t you have a little power that would help you look?” she teased.

“Mom!” He looked embarrassed as he took a few steps away from where he had been caught. “I do its just sometimes it is easier to actually get around and look instead of glaring around with my half assed xray visi-“ He cut himself off as he eyed her carefully then the frown formed. “Mom.” He scolded before he zipped over so they were face to face. “Really?” He sighed before he removed the dumbbell from her grip. “Come on Mom” He groaned and shook his head. “Should you really be even… would Dad like this?”

“Your Dad made the gym.” Selina pointed out as she folded her arms. “He has me outfitted with so many sensors that anything goes wrong he’ll be the first to know. I won’t even feel anything. Besides books, goddesses and history have all said its fine to continue to work out.”

“Normal working out.” Kon-El pushed his chest out. “Mom come on, you’re Catwoman. You might be on a break now.” He stressed. “But that doesn’t mean your routine is anything easy to maintain. I don’t think its anything like the Bats because Jason and Tim are just insane sometimes but I know you shouldn’t push yourself because the twins.” He finished with a flourish and wag of his finger. “Might not like it.”

“The twins.” She rolled her eyes. “Are the size of a phone right now, both of them together. You should know since you’re the one that spotted them first.”

“I know right.” His beaming smile made her heart warm and she was unable to resist cupping his cheek. He was tall, taller than her and Lex but that was Superman genes for you. He had Lex’s eyes though, those eyes that held so much laughter and caring.

“Where did you come from?” It had been on the back of her mind the moment she had realized her stepson’s appearance was what she had tuned into. They did not confine Kon-El to the tower. Lex and Clark shared custody.

To be precise, Bruce made Lex share custody because there was no way for Superman to win anything. Bruce had fought tooth and nail for that to happen too. The shared custody was in name mostly because Lex shared Kon with the league and Kon decided whether he wanted to spend time with Superman beyond the costume.

Personally she would have preferred Kon spending as much time as possible with brats his own age. There was so much growing up he still had to do and things he could help others with. While the Batclan never wanted to talk about it they needed healing. Some of them needed people like Kon in their lives.

Dick could be a ray of light but his own darkness worried her. They had not spoken face to face for some time but there was little she could do from Metropolis. Lex was fine with many things but if she were to set foot in Gotham while carrying his heirs and without the protection he would deem safe there would be a meltdown.

The man was just getting used to waking up and finding her next to him instead of her gone. She could cut him some slack.

Granted she had been a bit miffed at him back then but she could have been nicer about it instead of leaving before Lex even stirred. It was alarming how deep he slept around her but it was a relief because he did not do that with anyone else.

Hell she never thought she would be here. It was still something to take in but there she was and she would not be anywhere else.

“I was with Jason.” Kon blinked down at her. “We were chilling.” She raised a brow at that. “What? come on.” He groaned. “Mom it’s not like that. Neither of them are like that. We’re all friends.”

“Uh huh.” She rolled her eyes. She had very good memory and good eyesight. She had been the one to help Bruce when he had choked when Tim had snagged Kon from midair after a dangerous stunt to push a kiss on him that had made her blink quite a bit. Birds could be cheeky dangerous creatures. Kon-El had looked as though he had enjoyed it quite a bit. Followed Tim back to the headquarters like a puppy too.

“I’m serious!” He flailed a bit and ducked her gaze. “We’re just friends.” He mumbled. “Tim and I are just friends and Jason and I like hanging out and talking. If anything were ever to happen.” He stressed. “Dad gave me the talk and I’ve studied enough to know what goes on and how to take precautions.” He counted on his fingers. “Always use protection, prepare your partner no matter the gender, recall Kryptonians have slightly different bodies and sensitive spots, remember your dna can have an effect on a human’s one, etc etc.”

“Bravo.” She smiled. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want you to be careful. They are birds but you’re a Luthor. Big brother is going to be needed soon.” She rubbed her stomach lightly to draw his attention to it and to make him give in. she was not above blackmail. It was the Luthor way and she was a Luthor now.

“Aw Mom.” He groaned before he gave in. “I just came back for the other ID I’m going to watch some stuff with Jason. Maybe do some work on the case with him.” He made a face. “Maybe I’ll pop in on Dad and remind him that he has a home.”

“Oh he knows.” Selina said dryly with a glance at her watch. “Nothing happens in the tower without your father or Mercy knowing.”

“But its different when it’s a face to face thing.” Her stepson teased. “I’m staying out tonight so if y’all want to be romantic go right on ahead. I’m not going to be here to be traumatised.”

“There is soundproofing.” She laughed.

“Not enough in the world to make me forget that my parents are getting it on.” He shuddered.

“Check the kitchen safe for your ID.” She waved her hand lazily. “The maids clean everything all the time and that’s where your father insists that important things like keys and such need to go in there.”

“Thanks mom!” There was a gust of wind and he was gone before he was back with another gust. “Got it, need me to help you anywhere?”

“Back to the gym?” She joked. “I’m fine get going already Kon.”

X

“I thought you were with Jason.” Lex never once looked up from his quick typing but Kon grinned at his Dad and entered the huge office.

“I was with Jason, had to go back home.” He closed the balcony door behind him and took a seat on the edge of his Dad’s huge desk. “Saw Mom she was lifting weights in the gym.”

“It’s actually good for her and the babies.” Kon laughed at the smile his Dad tried to hide. “Did she help you find what you were looking for?”

“Selina’s the best at locating stuff isn’t she.” Kon lifted his knee to his chest. “But is this the time to spend so much time working?”

“I’m switching to half days when the twins are born.” Lex reassured as he saved his document. Kon shifted as his Father swung his chair so that they could look each other in the eye. “I want to be in their lives as much as possible. If things had been different I would have done the same with you.”

“I’d have to be born and not made in a tube for that to happen.” Kon pointed out dryly. “And you’ve done fine so far. “Great actually.” He corrected himself. “To the world I’m like seventeen and the truth is I’ve been breathing actual air for about six.” He finished in a wince. “It’s freaky.”

“It’s your life.” Lex said softly. “And to me it’s a precious thing, anything but freaky.”

“See its stuff like that.” Kon groaned. “That makes you the sappy parent. Selina is the cool parent now.”

“How so?” Lex tried to frown but the laugh lines in his face ruined it.

“We stay in corners and bad talk people while you sweet talk metropolis.” Kon sighed. “Who knew being a Luthor meant so many boring parties? Can’t I get some ragers?”

“You say this as if the League Christmas parties be anything but a snooze fest. Any party thrown by the league actually.” Lex snorted. “At least when I throw a party there is entertainment and scandal.”

“Let’s keep it classy though.” Kon rolled his eyes. “I forgot to ask how the month after next is drawn up. Tim wants me to help him lead some training simulations and Jason wants to nip out to the West Coast.”

 “I’d ask what on earth for but then I’d have to answer to Bruce.” Lex muttered as he swung his chair back around. “You two better be using protection.”

“Oh my god Dad.”

“I’m serious, mutant dna is nothing to joke about. Neither is Krytonian and you have both. To be frank anything could happen.”

“Firstly nothing is going on.” Kon groaned. “Secondly no that isn’t true because we did tests and I did tests and I still do tests and so far we seem to be leading towards normal shit not weird shit so I should be fine even if I slipped up and did something stupid. Which I won’t because I’ve gotten the sex talk from you and Mercy and I’m still traumatised.”

“Mercy had nice diagrams and examples.” Lex murmured half under his breath.

“It was traumatic.” Kon said dryly. “Anyway you mind if I’m gone for the night? I already told Selina that I’m staying at Jason’s so if you two want to be all romantic and cuddle. Whisper to the babies, get freaky while I’m gone. Please feel free… while I’m gone.”

“Thanks.” Lex said dryly as he looked up. “I sent the month’s plans to your phone and to Jason and Tim. Clark has already been informed and if you look closely you will see a slot that says lessons. That means some one on one time with you and Clark. It’s only three hours for six days. You’ll live.”

“Just the two of us.” Kon winced.

“You’ll live.” Lex said dryly. “I have to hold up my end of the agreement or Bruce might make it difficult for you to play with your favourite red birds and then I’d have to do something.” Kon rolled his eyes at the sigh his father gave. “I’d enjoy it. It’s been too long but I need at least three years of free time so LexCorp needs as much attention I can give it.” He looked up from the computer to access Kon and his clothes. “Family brunch tomorrow, choose the venue and wear decent clothes.”

“Gucci is nice.” Kon insisted.

“Decent.” Lex sniffed and Kon laughed.

X

“You’re late.” Jason looked up from where he had been pouring soda. “What took you so long? You left ages ago. For a super you sure take your time huh.”

“Ran into Selina, she was lifting weights can you believe it?” Kon tossed his jacket onto the hanger as he made his way into his apartment. It was not really a big of a deal, his Dad gave him a place to be wild and have his own space in private. He still lived at the tower but the apartment was for his ‘little friends’ honestly Selina was such a mom.

“Once she isn’t doing kickboxing I think its pretty alright.” Jason shrugged. “Selina knows what she’s doing and its fairly early right? I doubt a few ten pound weights going to do that much right now. She’s going to enjoy having Luthor dote all over her for the next few months.”

“He’s doing that now.” Kon rolled his eyes. “Would you believe that he and Selina would not let up? they are always poking at me and they won’t let that thing with Tim go.” He groaned and covered his face with his hands. “We are just friends, what happened happened but we are all just friends now. Adrenaline rush happens and people do weird shit. Let it go.”

“Let what go your kiss with Tim?” Jason took a seat on the couch and laughed. “Hell no you’re going to hear about that for the rest of your life. You know Bruce saw that? The league saw that. I think the world saw that kiss.”

“We were young and I almost died.” Kon groaned. “Nothing happened afterwards he’s dated people. I’ve dated.” He muttered before he flinched at some of the very stupid dating choices he had made before he had given up. “Telling me use protection every time I’m with you or him isn’t going to do anything because neither of you want me like that.” Kon finished with a loud sigh.

“I can’t speak for Tim.” Jason said between sips. “But don’t speak for me though.”

“What.” Kon swallowed. “I beg your pardon?”

“You’re floating.” Jason tipped his head back to watch him. “Hovering.”

“Uh.” Kon’s feet hit the ground hard. “But what did you say?”

“Don’t speak for me.” Jason continued. “I’m interested, I’m just waiting.” The grin he shot him was so bright and sunny that Kon felt his insides twist up and his throat dry. He had always thought Tim and Jason were cute but he had never expected… teasing aside and joke flirting aside. “Let’s have that discussion in about a year.” A year? Oh… eighteen. “I might not be the only one wanting that discussion just saying.” Jason’s eyes gleamed. “I don’t mind sharing either.” Oh… oh damn.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even BEGIN to explain how confused how well this manages to fit? They went from BROTP to THIS and it only gets worse lol. I've got a few more ideas for Selina/Lex to get out my system. She's just amazing and she's what he needs. Kon and Selina is what Lex needs. PS... Lex doesn't like the idea of natural childbirth that's a hint towards where I want to try next.
> 
> Also I've been hinting more JayTimKon goodness because I ship them sooo hard lol. Or JayKon... TimKon the whole kabuffle I need more hours in a day, more days in a week. Imma try my best darlings. I'm thinking of making a series to throw my PapaLex things (so people could just subscribe to it instead of to me and get drowned in my other stuff. I heard yall loud and clear. Imma work on that)


End file.
